


【豆莲】晚安

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 女装年龄操作
Relationships: mameren, 豆莲





	【豆莲】晚安

豆原注意那孩子很久了。

总是会出现在自己眼皮底下，瘦瘦小小的，剪了最普通的学生短发，对上自己的视线总是会慌乱地移开，不出多久又会回来，带着渴望与爱慕注视着自己。

也许会显得太自大了，豆原已经很适应这种眼神，像他这样的人并不在少数，但是和一群女生站在一起，他好像是太突兀了。

本该是没有交集的高一和高三，却因为舞蹈社团而聚到了一起，豆原正在升学和学舞之中挣扎，新生们无忧无虑地扎堆嬉笑，胡乱摆手的时候，认真练习又实力过人的那个孩子，又变得惹眼起来。

所以他去主动搭话了。

“喂，你叫什么名字？”

他像某种受到惊吓的小动物，睁大了狐狸一样的细长眼睛，发出了无意义的叫喊。

“哇啊！豆，豆原学长！我是，川尻莲，那个读音是……”

他没有练习时的从容不迫了，认真的掰着上衣的衣角，软软地和他说明自己名字的读音。

“很少见的姓氏啊，我的姓豆原也是。”

“嗯，除了亲戚就没有怎么听说过同姓的来着。”

豆原看他抬起头看了一眼自己，又迅速地低下头盯着地板，汗水顺着额头流到下巴，再滴到地上，心里的某处也被触动了。

“你跳的很好，以前学过吗？”

“是，是的，小学五年级开始的。”莲很喜欢舞蹈的话题，“听说豆原学长跳得很好，我就来这里了。”

“如果我不在呢？”

豆原随意开了句玩笑，莲倒是在努力思考。

“……那我会去空教室做个人练习吧。”

“真是很努力呀。”

豆原比他高了很多，轻松地抬起手揉他的头顶，莲缩着肩膀眯着眼睛。

“谢谢…豆原学长……”

他们就这样渐渐熟络起来。

在学校里能碰上的时候，莲也不再像以前那样，只是远远的看着豆原，而是主动地和他走在一块儿，谈些日常的话题。这家伙实在是很可爱，豆原也愿意把他当作一位新的好朋友。

如此度过了一段轻松的时间，转折点悄然来临。

豆原从补习班下课时已经九点了，他骑着单车想要尽快地赶回家，等待红绿灯时听到了小巷里有奇怪的人声。

本不打算招惹麻烦的，这附近一小块是当地有名的红灯区，偏偏又是每次回家的必经之路，豆原焦急地看着信号灯倒数的秒数，却突然听到了绝对不会听错的声音。

“……不要！”

莲？辨认出是对方之后，豆原匆忙地把自行车停在路边，冲进了巷子里。

一名醉汉正纠缠着一位身穿水手服短裙的，少女？豆原确信自己不会听错，莲的声音又细又高，很难弄混，可是面前的分明又是个女孩子……

没有时间纠结细节，豆原上前把醉汉拉开，那人还想耍赖，豆原拿出手机示意自己准备报警，他就灰溜溜地踉跄着离开了。

“你还好吗…”豆原看着墙角边站着的衣衫不整的那女孩，细长的手指揪紧衣领，低着头，额前浅茶色的长发遮住了脸，似乎还在发抖。

“要我帮你联系警察吗，毕竟遭遇了那种事。”

对方依旧不说话，这让豆原更担心了，自己只是遇到了声音和莲很像的女孩子，碰巧搭救了她，可是她的穿着和状态，又实在是让人放不下心。

莲此时此刻害怕得说不出话，自己偷偷在酒吧穿女装跳舞打工的事，就这么暴露在自己喜欢的人面前，一定会被他厌恶的。被醉酒的客人缠上了，强行带进暗巷里已经快要绝望，却被喜欢的人搭救了，怎么会有这样的巧合。

短裙之下裸露出来的长腿纤细匀称，豆原移开眼睛不好多看，他心里隐约猜到女孩的身份，不过表现得太明显她会难过的吧，夜晚的风很凉，豆原没想太多，脱下了自己的制服外套，披在了女孩身上，女孩没想到他会这么做，慌乱之中抬起了脸。

“……莲？”

被浓妆修饰过的面容和平时差别很大，但是那眼睛不会骗人，豆原立刻认出了他，惊讶地睁大双眼，两个人相对无言。

你认错人了，我不是莲……理由也太过于蹩脚，所以川尻莲选择了沉默。好在披在瘦小肩头的制服，还带着豆原的体温，让他稍微安心了一点。

他应该是哭过了，泪痕还留着，眼妆在眼角糊成模糊不清的艳丽色块，男孩从未对他表现出脆弱，再加上他的衣着打扮，和复杂的夜色混为一体，豆原没法把他当成校园里的莲去对待。

但是贸然问起缘由，又太失礼。

“莲，接下来想去哪里？”

“嗯？”他懵懵地盯着豆原看，下唇因为涂上了梅红色的唇釉，比以往看着要更丰盈。

“……要去我家吗？”

“想喝点什么，我去给你倒。”

“不用了……”

莲头脑一热，就跟着豆原来了他家，豆原的父母已经休息了，他目前待在豆原的房间里，还披着他的制服外套。双手拘谨地盖住裸露的大腿，尽量把自己的存在感降到最低。

“那，你就在这里休息吧。”豆原把书包放好，“还需要什么就和我说。”

他将要走出房门时，莲终于主动同他说话了。

“你要去哪里？”

以前的莲同他说话时，话音总是活泼而高亢的，现在骤然冷却下去，带着浓浓不安的声音更像在求救，豆原停下脚步。

“我去客厅睡，别担心。”

这一次没有听到他即刻的回答，豆原踌躇了几秒，听到莲踩着皮鞋的脚步声越来越近。

“可不可以别走……”莲也不清楚自己的想法，“我很害怕。”

豆原转过身来，面前的莲长发乱糟糟地披在肩上，衣服皱巴巴的，他刚经受了残酷的侮辱，放置不理的话，可能又会造成第二次伤害。豆原下定了决心，告诉他自己不会走之后，莲的表情才稍显放松。

“抱歉，是我考虑不周。”

“不，今晚要谢谢学长才对。”

莲摇头，不能再经受他温柔的对待，两个人默契地不去提那个隐晦的原因。

“其实，挺难为情的，我一开始不想管这件事……你也知道那边很乱。”

“嗯。”

“但是我一听到声音很像你，就直接冲进去了，大脑一片空白，也没想过后果。”

莲认真地注视着他，豆原不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺。

“其实，这样的我也不算是好人吧。”

“…学长很好！”莲急忙捂住嘴巴压低声音继续说，“我觉得是学长把我救出来，真的太好了。”

“莲……”

莲握住了他的手，很珍惜地放在柔软的脸颊边依靠着。

“现在好像能说出口了……我一直都很喜欢豆原学长。可是学长不喜欢男生的，对吗，那现在的我，学长会不会喜欢呢？”

莲向着他靠近一步，豆原隔着布料也能感觉到他赤裸大腿的触感。他不自在地后退，后背抵在了房门上，莲很期待地抬起眼睛看他，豆原才发现原来他的睫毛好长，眼尾晕出的痕迹还带着一丝少女特有的无辜感。

“太近了，莲…”

豆原没由来地慌了神，莲紧紧地贴在他的身上，制服外套从他窄小的肩膀滑落，水手服的深蓝色领结很乖巧地垂在他胸前，豆原只一瞥，就看到了他心口附近的一颗小痣，脸上的滚烫不能散去，又不能推开他，莲的手指大胆而灵活地在他的白衬衫上跳舞，他的发顶似乎散发着柑橘的甜香气息。

“我喜欢学长，所以愿意为学长做这种事……”莲近乎痴迷地抚摸着他结实的胸口，大腿磨蹭到他僵住的胯间，笑眯眯地蹲下身，豆原面色涨红呆呆地看着他的举动。

“莲，你要做什么？”

“嗯唔……”莲没有回答他，只是咬下了他的拉链，红红的舌尖在他白色的内裤上打转，那里很快就濡湿了一小块，“…学长。”

豆原从没体验过这样陌生的快感，他想要推开，也完全有能力推开莲，阻止他，可是放在肩膀的手迟迟没有动作，莲抬起脸望着他，满心的欢喜和沉迷，那手转而抚向他的后颈，和浅茶色的长发亲密地缠在一起。

这太奇怪了，豆原皱着眉忍耐着逐渐攀升的快感，青春期容易躁动的荷尔蒙，使得性器官只要经受了一点刺激就膨胀起来，顶端触到了莲秀气的鼻尖，他毫无怨言，反而缓慢地张开了唇，轻柔地包裹住那里。

“莲，你快放开，不应该这样的！”

“嗯？”莲发出疑问的鼻音，摩挲着他健壮的大腿，并不觉得有什么异常。

在他的手指快要脱下那层屏障之前，豆原忍无可忍地抓住莲的肩膀，把莲压在了单人床上。

鲜艳的唇色本该剥离掉了，这时却因为摩擦而轻微地红肿着，莲醺然的脸上浮现出疑惑的表情，任由豆原按住他纤细的肩膀。短上衣让细瘦的腰肢暴露出来，薄薄的肌肉在他腰侧延伸出漂亮的线条。

“学长？”

“我不需要你这么做…我也不知道你是怎么想的，可是喜欢谁的话，也不能就这么轻易地……”

豆原尽量用了不会伤害到他的措辞，再怎么解释也很牵强，毕竟自己也被撩拨了。

“学长，在担心我吗？”

莲的头发自他身后披散着，他主动地解开了领结，然后是暗扣被打开的响声，水手服的领子完全散开，那平坦的胸前竟然是白色的蕾丝边内衣，豆原本能地想要转移视线。

“你看，我现在是女孩子哦……”莲小声地说着，双手把领子扯得更开，好让他看到自己的全部。

豆原不知道该看向哪里，莲抓住他的手腕，摸向自己的后背，一直到胸衣的衣扣。

“请解开吧……”

梦中呓语一般的请求，把现实也带上了梦幻的色彩，豆原紧张地捏紧了那块小小的布料，莲带领着他解开了小巧的胸衣。

“啊，对不起！”

豆原下意识地道歉，撞进他笑意绵绵的眼里。

“没关系的，做得很好。学长…下面也要……”

事态在莲的双腿缠上来之后，就彻底失去了控制，没有半点遮挡作用的深蓝短裙，映得腿根格外白皙。他的下身穿着成套的内衣，缀着精细蕾丝和小小的丝带蝴蝶结。

“要怎么做？”

莲的大腿又夹住他的手来回磨蹭，“这里……插进来。”

“手指…？”

“嗯嗯。”

莲坐起身舔湿了他的手指，背过去自行掰开了腿缝之间的小块布料，这么一看就和色情杂志里的写真一样，豆原被他半强迫地牵引着，粗壮笨拙的手指塞进了湿热的体内，莲当即发出了快乐的低吟。

“好粗哦，学长的手指…真的进来了……”

“会疼吗？”

豆原紧张地问他，软软的声音告诉他并不会，甚至还把腰身往他的方向送。

“学长的，再深一点也没关系……”莲的腰又塌下去一截，穴口翕张着又吞下他一根指头，“最后想要学长的东西…插进来，啊啊……”

豆原不得章法地用手指在他体内戳刺，阻塞的感觉没有那么强烈之后，莲又抓住了他的小臂，摇摆着腰，无言地乞求他插入，莲侧过脸来偷看他，被玩红了的臀缝紧贴着他的胯部。

“真的可以了吗……”

“嗯，学长…进来，我想要你……”

全部进入时，莲反常地没有发出任何声音，豆原担心地想要查看他的情况，忘了自己现在的状态，粗硬的性器抵到了敏感的地方，莲缩着肩膀很可怜地打颤。

“莲，……很痛吗？”

“没，没有…没关系的，学长，只要你舒服就好……”

揪紧床单的手，指尖被攥到发白，豆原去掉了他的假发，黑色的短发被汗水浸湿，贴在他的额前，被装饰过的面容带着些痛苦，豆原发现自己更喜欢他本来的样子。

“我们都应该舒服才行。”

“请不要看我……”

水手服上衣被脱下了，白色的内衣被去掉了，男孩的身体再也隐藏不住，短裙被拉扯到膝盖以下，内衣徒劳地挂在脚腕上。莲一丝不挂地处于他的怀里，羞耻地缩成一团。

“为什么，不是说喜欢我吗？”

“那是……女孩子的时候说的……”

豆原的掌心温热的贴在他胸口，他每一次的进入都很小心而缓慢，“现在不算数了吗？”

“呜…不是的，我只是害怕学长会讨厌，这样的身体。”

“所以才想变成女孩子啊？”

“我不想说……”

莲别过脸去不看他，豆原好像找到了解决难题的窍门，压住他的身体深深地顶了进去，他就只能乱糟糟地叫几声，没心思继续探讨问题了。

“学长，啊！不要太快……”

“莲也变得很舒服了吧？”

“呜呜……我，我不知道…”

莲胡乱地摇着头，整个人都要陷进床垫里，窄小的胯被压得生疼，臀肉因为过度用力的击打而变红，短裙堪堪遮住一半，场景奇特又淫乱。

豆原健壮的身躯覆盖着他，仅仅是肌肤的紧密相贴都能让他心醉，每一次用力的挺动对于他来说都是激烈的告白。

他正在渴求着我。

莲沉迷于此，被他热烫的吐息包围，脑海中的意识，随同身体一起融化在单人床上。

“学长…全部……射进来，嗯……”

莲清醒之后绝对不会发现，自己竟然说出这样不知廉耻的话，豆原心里暗骂了他可恶，就不明不白地发泄出来了，带着情事之后的恍惚感，脱力般地躺在床上。

“你啊，真的是。”

“别，还不能出去…不，不要漏掉……”莲的手又巴巴地黏上来，贴在他的腰上撒娇。

“莲，不会难受吗？”

“很热…留在里面，我好喜欢……”

莲喃喃地说着话，手脚软软地贴在他怀里，然后就能感觉到，他的呼吸渐渐拉长，最后安心地倒在一片甜蜜的狼藉中入睡了。

心跳得飞快，豆原也不知如何是好，无数初次的累积让他也开始疲倦，但是更多的是对恋情的隐约期待。

明天要怎么给爸妈解释这回事呢，莲的衣服也该重新找一身才是，不去给他洗澡真的没问题吗？带着种种疑问，豆原的眼皮也越来越沉。

这时，莲在他怀里寻了个更舒服的姿势睡了，一切担心都变得失去意义。

End


End file.
